


Something in the Woods

by Vanya



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Monster - Freeform, Original Character(s), spooky story
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-24
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-22 14:21:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12483632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vanya/pseuds/Vanya
Summary: Charlie went to pick Oliver up from school when his car wouldn't start. They were looking forward to a weekend alone together to explore their new relationship. When Charlie takes a back road to get to their little town of Point Pleasant, West Virginia; something walks across the road.Charlie crashes the car. They wake up to realize that there's a monster hunting them. They run and try to wait out the snow storm that comes along with the monster. Will they survive, or will the creature claim more victims?





	1. Prologue | Monsters

**Author's Note:**

> I'm writing this based off and RP of original characters with falling-paper-stars. You can find her on tumblr if you like.

_Monsters._

_What are monsters, really?_

_Are they stories that people have told for ages like Santa and the easter bunny?_

_Are they creatures that have been misidentified?  Like the Loch Ness Monster? Or big foot?_

_Or are they real? Really real?_

_We hear stories of them since the time we are young, especially around here. Don’t go out after dark. Don’t answer the voice on the wind that calls your name. Keep yourself safe from the monsters and stay in at night. We’re taught that from an early age._

_The monsters will get you._

_Until the fear becomes inconvenient. Then they change their tone, telling us there’s nothing to be afraid of._

_Monsters aren’t real._

_I’m here to tell you, that’s the biggest fucking lie you’ll ever hear._

_Monsters are real. And you should be afraid of them._


	2. The Freaks Come Out at Night

It started out like any other normal day for Oliver Graham.

He woke to the sound of the alarm blaring in his nocturnal ear, a tattooed hand coming out to smack the clock until it silenced itself and landed on the floor with a smack. Oliver groaned out, gray eyes moving to the window where the sun was just starting to peek around the corners of his curtain, like annoying little kid playing hide and seek.

_Are you awake yet, Oliverrrrr?_

He hissed at the sun peeking at him and rolled over, yanking the blanket over his head.

“Oli! Get your ass up! You’re going to be late again!” Screeched his RA from the other side of the door, slamming his fist against the wood.

Oliver swore they could probably hear him all the way down in the cafeteria, he was always so loud.

Groping for a book on the bedside table, Oliver managed to grab one and tossed it at the door with a clunk. “I’m up, Justin, you can fuck off now.” The hall got quiet when Justin did just that. The young man sighed and laid there on his back for a moment. He was only three months into his first year at Marshall University.

But today was his last day in a nice long weekend.

A weekend he would get to spend alone with his sweet, doting boyfriend, away from his talkative fathers and Charlie’s sweet but overprotective mother. She had been that way though since they had lost his father all those years ago from cancer. She was constantly worried for him, but could he really blame her.

Charlie wasn’t the healthiest boy in the world. His chronic asthma made his life hard.  Being away from him worried Oli as well. How could he be sure he was taking his medicine and doing what he needed to do?

Oliver groaned at himself and rolled over on his stomach, wrapping his arms around his pillow, staring at the sun peeking in at him. “You sound like a nagging wife.” He muttered to himself and closed his eyes for a moment.

_Only because I love him-_

They had been friends since they were very young. Kelly and James were the first people to really befriend his fathers when they moved to the small town of Point Pleasant, West Virginia from New York city. His parents were something of an oddity to the people around this area. A married gay couple with a child of their own, not only that though, they owned a tattoo shop in town. Both were heavily tattooed, and now though so was he.

Oliver was an aspiring artist, he had been since he was just a tiny thing and his parents always encouraged him to draw things, and the ones he was the proudest of, became a permanent fixture on his skin.

He was a walking portfolio, but an oddity just the same.

When James passed away from his cancer, his fathers had been there for Kelly. Helping her through everything, planning the funeral, while Oliver consoled his friend.

Oliver smiled at the memory, even if it was tainted with sadness.

Telling Charlie,  _“You can have one of my dads, I have two after all.”_

And even though he was hurting so much, Charlie laughed and hugged him.

It had taken them until Oliver was about to leave for college that the feelings that had been buried deep down inside of them, bubbled to the surface. It hadn’t been very long ago, a few months. But, it was another one of those perfect memories.

Oliver packing the last of his things into the car and slamming the trunk shut. Charlie standing there like the awkward turtle that he was. The awkward silence that followed before he moved over and hugged his friend tightly, telling him that he would miss the living shit out of him. That he needed to come visit him.

_“I love you.”_

The words had been blurted out so fast that Oliver wasn’t sure he heard it right.

_“What did you–”_

_“I love you, Oliver. I think I have since we were little.”_

It still made his heart beat like a jackhammer.

He had stammered over his words until finally, fed up with trying to get them out, he leaned up on his toes, his 5’9’’ frame having to try hard to reach Charlie’s 6’3’’ form. But he did manage to wrap his arms around his neck, tugging him down and pressing his lips against his.

That had been the moment that he knew that he wanted Charlie to be his or the rest of his life.

And now he was.

“Oliver!”

Justin was back. Oliver had to stop daydreaming and get to class.

“Okay! Okay! I’m up, I’m up!”

Class went fast, thankfully. They were just finishing up before MEA. He had only had two today anyways. So back up to his room he went, planning on packing and getting home early to surprise Charlie before he got home from work.

It was going to be a good day, he knew it would.

Tossing his bag over his shoulder, Oliver locked his dorm and headed down the stepped and out the building to his car.  He opened it and tossed his bag into the back before climbing into the front and turning the key.

**_RRRRRRRRRRWWWWWWWWwwwww._ **

He frowned at the noise. That wasn’t a good sound.

Shifting himself in the seat, Oliver looked over the gauges and tried again, then again. And again. It had been almost forty-five minutes and finally he gave up. Charlie was the one who knew all about cars, he was a mechanic for Christ sake.

Charlie was one of those boys who wasn’t very good at school, but good at everything mechanical. Oliver was the opposite. He could hardly run his car most days. Charlie on the other hand could get a long dead vehicle going again, but could barely pass his English classes. Oliver had pushed him to get his GED after he dropped out of school a month before school ended.

It was an all summer thing, but he did get it.

Digging his phone out of his pocket, he pressed the button for Charlie’s number. He placed the phone against his ear and sighed as he waited for it to answer. Finally the line picked up.

“Charllliiieeeeeeee, help meeee. My car won’t starttt.” He whined into the phone, a pout coming to his face when a deep chuckle came through the phone.

_“I can hear you pouting from here.”_

“Will you come get me?”

_“You’re at school right? In Huntington?”_

Oliver bit his lip and nodded out of habit. “Yeah, I’ll give you gas money. I know it’s a long ways to come. Maybe a nice handy j for the trouble.” He smirked and had to stifle a laugh as he heard Charlie sputter. He could imagine how red his face looked. “Did I make you anxious, grease monkey?”

Oliver couldn’t help but tease him a little. They were just starting to really get physical. No more than heavy petting really thus far. But with this long weekend with no parents around, they had been planning on more.

_“I’m already getting in the truck, I’ll be coming down Route 2, I’ll be there in no time.”_

“Thank you, Charlie.” Oliver sighed, leaning his head back into his seat. “I think I’m going to go get some lunch. You should probably stop and get something as well.”

_“I’m going to run through McDonald’s quick. You go ahead and get something. I’ll see you in an hour. I love you.”_

“I love you too baby. Thanks so much. You’re such a knight in shining armor to come rescue me.”

_“Yeah, yeah, you little nerd. Go eat.”_

The phone clicked and Oliver pulled himself out of the car, locking the piece of junk and heading to get something to eat.

He mostly played on his phone and munched on his pizza before looking at the time. Charlie should be there any moment. He pulled himself up from the booth and headed back towards the car when his phone rang. Olive picked it up and smiled, “Yes, dear?”

_“Hey, I’m here. You wanna come pop the hood for me? I’ll take a look.”_

Oliver headed up the street a little more. “Yup, I see your truck already, I’ll be there in a minute!” He hung up the phone and started running down the sidewalk. When Charlie got out of the truck, he pounced up into his arms, wrapping around him tightly. “I missed you!”

Charlie laughed and wrapped his arms around him tight, snuggling his nose into his neck. “I missed you too. Let’s take a look and see what’s going on.”

Olive dropped to his feet and headed back over to the car. He unlocked the door and reached under to pop the hood. “I don’t know what’s wrong with it. It’s just not starting.” He got out and watched as Charlie looked over the engine and checked a gasket here and a plug there. He pulled out the dipstick and laughed a little as he looked it over.

“Babe, you’re almost out of oil.”

“What?” Oliver came around look look at the dipstick. He didn’t know how to read it but could always pretend.

“You gotta watch these things Oli. If it would have gone out while you were driving then you would have really been SOL.”

“I don’t know how to do these thinnngggs! This is why I need you.”

Charlie reached out a hand and gently patted his head. “What would you do without me?”

The smaller man huffed and pretended like he was only tolerating the head patting. “Honestly, I’d probably end up stranded in the woods and get ate by wolves.”

The taller man laughed and gave him a squeeze. “You wouldn’t get ate by wolves, maybe a pesky coyote.”

Oliver huffed a little as he looked up at him. “My luck it would be a wolf.” He grumbled before looking at the car. “So what do I do?”

“Well, we can go to Auto Zone and get some oil, but I have to change the oil and stuff.”

He made a face and waved a hand at him. “Let’s um… Let’s wait until Sunday. I just wanna go home, watch some movies and eat some pizza. Spend sometime with you. It’s been like  a whole month since I got any good time with you.”

Smiling down at him, Charlie leaned over and gently pecked his lips. “Okay. Grab your bag, we’ll get going.”

Oliver bounced and moved away to get his bag, he locked up the car and headed over to the old blue Chevy. He tossed his bag and climbed inside. He buckled his belt and smiled as Charlie climbed in, starting the truck and off they went.

“So, I was thinking, maybe we could get an apartment together up here, that way we would get to see each other more, I could get a job at one of the garages here.”

The words caught Oli off guard, he looked over at him and smiled a little more. “You really- wanna get an apartment with me? What about your mom? Wouldn’t she be lonely?”

“She’s uh– She’s actually the one who suggested it. Things are getting pretty heavy with her and that guy from New Haven. He’s really nice but I think she just wants me to like-”

“Spread your wings a bit?” Oliver asked, pulling his legs under him and leaning against the window. “I would love to get an apartment with you. It would be better than the fucking dorm. Someone’s stealing all my boxers and socks. Hence my flip flops in the middle of October and totally going commando. I mean- Who steals another dude’s boxers?! That’s just weird!”

Charlie snorted at Oliver’s outburst and smiled, keeping his eyes on the road. “That is pretty weird. We can stop at Wal-Mart and get you some. Probably should have tennis shoes anyways when it’s this cold out.”

“Yeah, might be a good idea, we can get some road snacks. I know it’s a long ride back.”

“Snacks sound good.” He smiled a little as he looked over at him, heading over to the Wal-Mart. They were quick about getting what they needed. Soda, socks, boxers, shoes, chips, and oil for his car that would stay sitting in the truck until they got back on Sunday.

Oliver pulled himself into his seat and looked over at Charlie as he did the same. He seemed to be huffing a little and it made him nervous. “Where’s your inhaler?”

“In the glove box. I’m okay right now.”

“I thought you kept the spare in the glove box?”

Charlie made a face as he looked towards the road. “Yeah, well… I um… I had an accident with the other one. It fell out of my pocket and Bucky stepped on it. I kept meaning to call in another one but I forgot.”

Oliver took it out and looked it over. There were about eighteen puffs left. You needed two each time. “Charlie! You need to keep your medicine in check, you kinda need this shit.”

“I know, I know. I promise I’ll get a new one right away when we get back.”

Sighing, but seeming satisfied, Oliver nodded to him and leaned over to gently peck his cheek. “Okay, but don’t let it get so low again.” He cuddled into his shoulder and yawned out. “I’m going to nap a little. I was up early because of Justin the terrible bashing in my door.”

“You can rest on my lap.” Charlie laughed a little and helped Oliver lay on his thigh, playing with his hair as he focused on the road.

He drove a good forty minutes, turning on Five Mile Road to take a little bit of a short cut home. They were almost there when he noticed that the rain that had started pattering on the windows was suddenly was getting heavily, colder. He turned his wipers on as the snow started to collect on the windows. He thought nothing of it really. It had been getting cold enough to snow a little. Not that it usual snowed very much here. They were pretty far south after all.

Keeping on the road, looking down only for a moment when Oliver shifted on his lap, before raising his eyes. But that was all it took.

Something was in the road. Tall, taller than a human. Taking three large steps across the road. It didn’t look human, but he couldn’t really tell. It was just a big shadow.

His arm wrapped around Oliver as he jerked the car. It hit the loose gravel and the car went flying into the ditch, rolling once and twice then smacking into a tree. Oliver was tossed around like a rag doll. He hadn’t been wearing his belt and so he rolled with the car, landing face down in the glass why Charlie hung upside down in his seat, gasping for air.

“O-Oliver– Oli!”


	3. Hell on a Hill

**Chapter II | Hell on a Hill**

 

“Oli! O-Oliver! Oliver, wake up! Oh god, please don’t be dead. Oliver!” 

 

Oli squeezed his eyes shut a little tighter as the pain started to seep through his body. The voice calling his name. “Shuddup, Justin-” He mumbled, his brain was confused and rattled, so he assumed he was back in his dorm with his RA banging on his door. 

 

“Oh Jesus. Oli, Oliver, are you o-okay?”  The voice didn’t sound like Justin’s. 

 

“Charlie--” His eyes opened and his body quivered in the cold. 

 

That was when it hit him. 

 

He sat up and gasped, looking around the shattered car. Glass was everywhere. In his hands and arms, his hair. He could feel warmth on his face where he had been cut. “What-- What the hell happened? Charlie?” Oliver looked over to see his boyfriend still hanging upside down in his seat. “Oh my God, h-hand on. I’ll get you down.” He whispered, digging around until he pulled the pocket knife from it’s place in his jeans. “I’m gonna cut through it. Try to hold onto the steering wheel so you don’t fall on your head.” 

 

“H-Hurry, I can’t breathe.” 

 

Oliver felt the adrenaline rush through his veins at the words, making him saw through the belt a little faster. “Okay, hold on, here it goes.” The younger man sliced through the belt and it snapped off of Charlie’s chest. Oliver only had a moment to get out of the way was Charlie fell out of his seat. His body twisted and his knees crunched in the glass. 

 

Tattooed hands were already going through the glove box, bashing it open to get the inhaler inside. “Here, babe- take a puff.” He shook the medication up and pressed it to his lips. “Breathe in.” Oliver ordered to him and Charlie did as he was told. “There, there, one more okay? One more.” Oliver let him exhale a moment before pressing the inhaler back to his lips and pressed it down again. “There, there. Better.” 

 

His body shuddered as he looked around the truck, then back down at the inhaler. The little number  _ 16  _ staring back at him. His hands started to shake a little more. “What the hell happened?” 

 

Charlie shook his head as he looked over at him. “I don’t know what it was. It was huge, w-way bigger than a man. But it looked like a man. It was just this big fucking shadow that only took three steps and it was across the road. I don’t know what it was. Scared the hell out of me.” 

 

Oliver had never seen Charlie scared like this before. “I’m sure it wasn’t anything, just an animal or something. It’s okay.” He tried to reassure him, but his body shuddered again, and Oli finally looked out the window, his eyes going wide. “It’s fucking snowing? Why is it snowing?” 

 

“I don’t know, it started when I was d-driving.” Charlie shivered before reaching over and gently taking the smaller man’s face in his hands to look him over. “Are you okay? You tumbled a lot with the truck.” He mumbled, turning his face in his hands, sliding them over his sides and back. 

 

“I’m okay. I’ll probably be feeling it later, but right now I’m okay.” Oliver replied, gently taking hold of his hands and squeezing them. “Help me find my phone, maybe I can call for help.” He looked around the shattered cab of the truck, trying desperately to see in the dark. But Charlie was the one to find it. 

 

“Here, Oli,” Charlie handed it over to him, Oliver groaned outwardly as he looked over the shattered screen. “Useless. All busted up. Try and find your’s. I need to get my socks and shoes on before I freeze my toes off.” 

 

The taller man moved and looked around the cab as Oliver grabbed his sweater and pulled it on over his cut up skin. He groped around until he found Charlie’s sweater and  tossed it over to him. “Put it on, get warm, babe. Did you find your phone?” 

 

“Almost dead, no signal.” He replied, tugging his sweater on as he reached for Oliver’s bag and their food.

 

Oliver groaned. “Okay, okay, so, a lot of people live down here, someone is bound to drive by and see the truck,” He paused to pull on his shoes and socks. “Someone has to find u--” 

 

His sentence was cut off by a sound in the woods. 

 

It wasn’t like any animal they had ever hear. 

It sounded like the wind howling, but it was more than that. It wasn’t just howling, it was wailing. A wailing that seemed so desperately hungry. It made Oliver’s blood run cold, and all he could do was sit there and stare out the shattered windows of the truck. 

 

If it was hungry, that meant it was hunting.

 

“Charlie… please tell me you have your gun?” He forced his gray eyes to his boyfriend who was staring out the window with a dumbfounded look on his face. “Charlie.” He mumbled his name and finally reached for him. “Charlie!” 

 

“Huh?! Gun, yeah.” He mumbled and moved himself to groped under the seat until he found the lockbox. 

 

Oliver watched as he unlocked it and pulled the gun out, opening it to load. 

 

The younger man reached for his bag from Charlie and started shoving the food and soda inside. As much as he could carry at least. The gun clicked and Oliver jumped. 

 

“We’re on Rebel Road, I thought we would be home sooner. The Williams’ farm isn’t far off. We have to go, that thing sounded way too close.” Charlie shifted in the truck and moved to climb out, holding out a hand for him. “You stay close to me, a hand on me at all times you hear?” 

 

Oliver nodded as he shoved the bag out and crawled out of the truck. Standing up, the younger man looked around, small body still quivering. He wrapped his arms around his chest and exhaled. It was cold enough to see your breath. Oliver grabbed the bag and then reached out for one of Charlie’s hands. “So, which way do we g-...” 

 

The howl filled the hallow. Sharp, following the wind towards them. Closer than before. Oliver suddenly felt terrible exposed on the deserted road. He wanted to run. He needed to run. He was already pulling Charlie down the road. “Run, Charlie, run!” 

 

When the larger man’s feet finally caught up with his head, he was practically dragging Oliver down the road. “Don’t let go! Don’t let go!” He called back to him. Oliver thought they that thing following them would have to tear him from Charlie to get him to let go of his hand. 

 

“I won’t! Just keep going!” 

 

The farther down the road they got, the more the cold seemed to ease, the snow almost stopping. Oliver looked over his shoulder several times to see if there was anything behind them, only to see the road. He started to slow his steps, tugging at Charlie’s arm to get him to slow his pace. “Charlie, hey, slow down. I think we’re okay. I don’t want you to push it with only a little bit of your inhaler left.” 

 

Charlie stopped, leaning over his knees and coughing, breath coming out in wheezes. Oli moved over and gently rubbed his back. “There, now. Try to breathe. In and out.” They stood there in silence for a few moments as Charlie wheezed through his almost asthma attack. 

 

“W-What is that thing?” 

 

The younger man shook his head. “I don’t know. It’s gotta be just like-- a wolf or something. M-Maybe a cougar. They sound like a woman or baby screaming. Scary as fuck.” He mumbled, looking back at him, rubbing his back. “We’re okay. We just have to get somewhere inside. I don’t think we can get to the farm. It’s too far. Maybe College Hill Church? That’s not that far right?”

 

Charlie shook his head. “No, it’s just up the road. I’ve got a cousin buried out there.” He pulled himself up and exhaled a little. He still sounded a little wheezy but better than he had now that the attack was calmed. “If I can get us in, I can get the heat on, there’s food stocked and maybe a landline to call for help.” 

 

Pressing himself to Charlie’s side, Oliver looked up at him and they started walking again in the dark, only the moon to light the way. “It’s not that far right?” 

 

“Just over the hill. Ten minutes walk, five if we run.” 

 

“I think we better not run unless we have to. I can’t lift you if  you pass out on me.” 

 

Oliver paused when he saw the mist from his mouth as he exhaled. It was getting cold again, already? He turned and looked behind them and saw nothing. “Not unless that…  _ thing  _ come back.” He whispered.

 

The walked on a little farther, he could see the church peeking at them up from over the hill. Almost there. 

 

But the snow was starting to flutter around them again, the air getting colder and colder. Oliver was shuddering in his sweater again. There was a feeling of panic rising in his chest. Did he dare turn to look behind him?

 

Instincts were screaming at him. 

 

_ Turn around. Turn around! Look!  _

 

Slow, Oliver turned his head around, looking over his shoulder. His gray eyes grew wide as he saw something standing there. It was over seven feet tall, less than a half mile away from them. Long antlers protruded from it’s head, gnarled arms and fingers hung past it’s bent knees. 

 

He stopped dead in his tracks, all the air left his lungs as he stared at it. Large yellow eyes, shining in the darkness stared back at him. 

 

Like it was drawing him in. 

 

_ Oliver. _

 

His name was whispered on the wind. He felt paralyzed, like it had him frozen there.

 

But then, the creature took a step towards them. One massive step. Oliver snapped out of his trace, running forward and pulling Charlie with him. 

 

“Whoa! What the fuck? Oliver? Oliver! What’s wrong! Oliver?”

 

“Don’t look back, just run!” 

 

It took all of Charlie’s will power, but he did as he was told, taking the lead and running with him up the hill to the church.    
  


Oliver took two steps at time to get up on the porch of the church and while Charlie reached around for the spare key. Oliver saw his hands shaking as he tried to get it in the lock. “Hurry up, Charlie!”  

 

Gray eyes turned behind them again. The creature that had been walking was now running, not full speed, but it was running towards them. Getting closer and closer by every precious second.  "Charlie, hurry up! It's almost here!"

Finally the door clicked and Oliver was shoved harshly inside. He hit the floor and Charlie slammed it behind them, locking it up tight. Charlie pressed his back to the door and pulled out his inhaler. He took on puff and another. 

 

His chest eased.

 

The creature outside cried again, wailing with the wind as it started to whip around, blowing harder and harder. The snow coming down in heavy sheets. When it’s cry faded, soft sobs could be heard from inside the entryway of the church where the two boys sat, trying to get their wits about them again. 

 

Oliver was terrified. 

 

He was relieved they had made it to the church. 

 

But what was stopping the beast from coming inside. 

 

Were they safe?

 

Or were they trapped? 


End file.
